Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility.
Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
As a mobile terminal is structurally configured not to be mounted on a human body, an object or the like, a user inevitably uses the mobile terminal in a manner of holding the mobile terminal with user's hand directly or mounting the mobile terminal on an additional mounting or holding device.
When a user uses a mobile terminal by holding it with user's hand directly or keeping it in a pocket, since the mobile terminal easily leaves the user's hand or pocket, problems of high damage or loss risks.
Moreover, if a user uses a mobile terminal by mounting it on a holding device, since the holding device should be additionally installed or carried, it causes problems of inconvenience and additional costs.
For such reasons, the demand for development of a mobile terminal equipped with a mounting function of facilitating the mobile terminal to be mounted on or attached to various parts of user's body or other objects will be rising.